Je dois partir
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "C'est déjà la nuit, et les Enfants Perdus dorment du sommeil des bienheureux. Dehors, seules deux silhouettes continuent à se mouvoir dans les ombres nocturnes, pour aller contempler le ciel stellaire. Wendy et Peter, installés sur un tronc, en train de se parler. Ou plutôt, Peter qui écoute Wendy et ce qu'elle a à lui annoncer."


**Dispositions légales :** _Peter Pan_ est une oeuvre de J.M. Barrie appartenant à l'hôpital pour enfants malades de Great Ormond Street, tous droits réservés.

_Moi, Peter Pan_ est un roman de Michael Roch, tous droits réservés.

* * *

Je dois partir

* * *

C'est déjà la nuit, et les Enfants Perdus dorment du sommeil des bienheureux. Dehors, seules deux silhouettes continuent à se mouvoir dans les ombres nocturnes, pour aller contempler le ciel stellaire. Wendy et Peter, installés sur un tronc, en train de se parler. Ou plutôt, Peter qui écoute Wendy et ce qu'elle a à lui annoncer.

« Peter, je dois partir. Je... je dois rentrer, à Londres. Cette vie, ici... Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je voulais un bout d'éternité et je l'ai eu, mais je ne peux pas davantage. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Londres me manque. Mes parents me manquent. J'y pense tout le temps ! Le soir, quand je borde les petits et qu'il n'y a personne pour me le faire aussi. Pendant la nuit, après un cauchemar duquel personne ne me console. Le matin, lorsque personne ne vient me réveiller... Je n'en peux plus, Peter. Je ne suis pas à ma place ici, j'étouffe. Je voulais vivre avec toi, mais je ne peux pas. Peut-être que si j'étais née ici, si j'avais été perdue comme les autres enfants, plutôt que de choisir de te suivre... peut-être que j'aurais pu rester. Mais j'ai vécu ailleurs et le Pays Imaginaire me semble désormais trop étroit. »

Elle lui prend les mains et les porte à son visage, retenant à peine ses larmes en continuant à parler. Peter est glacé et silencieux, la regardant sans l'interrompre mais sans la comprendre vraiment non plus.

« Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre cela... mais je dois rentrer. J'ai besoin de rentrer. J'ai besoin de grandir, de vieillir, et même de mourir. Je ne suis pas faite pour durer, et tu n'es pas fait pour mourir. Cela ne pouvait pas bien se finir, tu sais... Mais je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime, mais je dois partir. Je ne demanderai à personne de m'accompagner. S'ils le souhaitent, John et Michael pourront rester avec toi, mais moi, ma décision est prise. »

Elle s'arrête un instant, sans pour autant lâcher ses mains, craignant sans doute que le jeune garçon ne disparaisse si elle ne le tenait pas – et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

« Tu sais, je me sens si seule, parfois, Peter. Toi, tu n'es jamais seul. Tu as les Enfants avec toi, bien sûr, mais aussi Lili la Tigresse, les sirènes, et Clochette, surtout ! … Et toute l'île qui te célèbre comme un dieu éternel. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici, d'être de trop dans cette épopée cyclique et intemporelle. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas jouer le rôle que tu m'as offert. Je... je ne peux plus prétendre. »

Le jeune homme refuse de la regarder dans les yeux, sans pour autant chercher à partir. Il ne peut que rester immobile à la laisser parler, même si chaque mot est un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

« Tu m'oublieras bien vite, Peter. Tu oublies toujours. Et ce n'est pas grave. C'est peut-être mieux aussi. Moi, je ne t'oublierai pas. Ma fenêtre te sera toujours ouverte, si tu décides de venir me voir. Je ne la fermerai pas, même si tu ne viens pas. Je penserai à toi, je te raconterai aux enfants, et aux enfants de ces enfants, pour que tu vives dans mon cœur, et même encore après ma mort, figure éternelle à l'histoire perpétuelle. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'oublierai pas, et j'emporterai le souvenir de mon temps passé à tes côtés même dans ma tombe. »

La pluie tombe, à moins que ça ne soit les larmes qui embrument la vue et coulent le long des joues. Cette conversation leur fait mal, mais il faut la finir, ou ce seront les regrets qui les dévoreront.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'être triste. Je savais déjà que je n'étais qu'un moment de ton éternité, qui serait vite passé. Si j'accompagne parfois tes rêves, n'est-ce pas déjà assez ? Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as permis de vivre, Peter. Tu es mon premier amour, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, ne change rien et vis. »

Elle l'embrasse, et malgré la chaleur de ses lèvres, il peut sentir le froid de son absence, dans son cœur et dans sa vie. Il voudrait l'éteindre pour l'empêcher de partir, la retenir à ses côtés, la convaincre de rester ! Mais au fond, il sait qu'elle est déjà partie. Alors il profite de ce dernier moment d'amour, tandis que leurs larmes se mélangent, en priant pour que le soleil ne se lève jamais.

Évidemment, le soleil se lève. Il n'écoute jamais ce genre de prière.

Wendy part, laissant Peter derrière elle.


End file.
